Known Universe
Known Universe, also called Known Space, sorted the Universe '''or the '''Civilization, is the universe that had already been explored and settled by Earth-origin species of different realms ,spanning thousand of years. Among the galaxies, the Milky-Way-bounded Terran system, and subsequently the Laniakea supercluster, rose to be the center of the whole Civilization, spanning billions of space objects, from space stations, colonies, moons to even star systems. At its peak, the estimated population through out the Universe reached 987 googolplex citizen among the Core Worlds alone, with at least 101000 space objects, ranging from stations, drifts, orbital habitats to planets or even solar systems. This number, however, isn't stable as the population change all the time, and more & more young generations choose a risk and adventurous but full of opportunities life over large number of out-most planets, both the charted and uncharted ones. The dense-populated, hyper-developed and most powerful systems, however, are only around 1/1 mil. of that number. History The 1st and foremost known galaxy-spanning political entity wasn't a single one, but rather, a coalition of nations: Terran Coalition, a federalized alliance between 9 superstates and the majority of Earth, formed in 23rd century with a very similar theme of Star Trek's UFP in 20th century. The alliance, shorted the Coalition, remained an important great power during next 2 centuries, until the forming of intergalactic civilization, when it changed into an alliance between non-alighted worlds, while other superstates formed their own spheres, but remained an important mediative entity between them. The whole Known Universe became "official" when the major superstates started enoumous campaigns to explore and settle beyond the Milky Way, as well as building up their sovereignty space & influence sphere through out known space. Astrography By the time of 2427, the definite size and form of the universe has been, and since then, largely unknown as major campaigns keep expanding our sphere larger into space. However, by 30th century, the Universe as we knew it, has the form of spiral and could be divided into following regions ascending order of distance from the core to the current fringe. These regions, in turn, could be divided a lot further more into systems, sections, planets to even moons. Deep Worlds *The Deep Worlds, or the Innermost (sometimes Inmost) Systems, is a group of systems located nearest the core of universe. Containing at least 67 - 92 billion of stars & spanning around 1 million light years, this region, for centuries, remained inaccessible. Due to various reasons (i.e large focus of massive blackholes....), hyperspace or wormhole travels are all impossible. To this day, this region is viewed almost at the same light of Antarctica during 19th - 20th centuries: has opportunity, but virtually unreachable; although many attempts from the Confederates, the United Asia, the Arabia and many other superstates have been made. Core Systems *This is an ancient region that surrounding and bordering the outlying areas of the Deep Worlds. These are some of the most powerful, influential, stable, most prestigious, well-developed, well-known, and heavily populated systems through out the Civilization. *The central power hub here is the Laniakea and its neighboring space, notably are Shapley, Hercules, Coma, Perseus-Pisces plus their surroundings. All 289 superstates and subsequently all galaxywide governments were born and spreading out over space are from this region. This region alone hold about 1/3 of intergalactic economy, with large number of planets and megalopolises here among the top of such indexes like Legatum Prosperity Index The Colonies *Represent the space between the Core and the Inner Realms (thus also called Buffer Region collectively). These are some of the 1st regions to be explored and settled outside the Core. Systems locate in this region usually heavily populated, industrialized, and cultured. Inner Realm *Another region connect the Core's space to the Outer Realm, or more specifically, the Colonies to the Outer Realm. Its original name was only the Realm or the Border, as this was support to be the farthest extent of the known galaxy for centuries, until exploring ships from many superstates such as the Cascadia, the Pacifica and Siberian and many mercenary vessels located and opened the Outer Realms within hundred years of Inner Realm. *The vast majority of both population, galactic-wide objects (independent stations, communities, planets....) and the rest of those superstates' sovereignty spaces locate around here. The society here, despite still enjoying tremendously benefits from the Core, is less stable & occasional being threaten by terrorists, usually from the hardliners (remnants of Communist/Nationalist hardheaded Chinese & Russian, species dissatisfy with the current living.....) as their confederacies are located here. Mid Realm *This isn't an official region of the Universe, rather than a subregion between Inner and Outer. A Ring-liked space, this region has a lot fewer natural resources (and therefore a smaller population) than neighboring regions, Mid Realm is a society of No pain - No gain, where everyone has to work their ass off if they're to earn something. As a result, many planets & systems in this area build impressive economies, sometimes even more competitive than the Inner. Outer Realm *The last widely settled expanse before Wild Space and Unknown Region. Also called Outer Territories. Vast number of mining outposts locate here, as numerous regional systems hold rich content of many valuable materials and metals. For a short period, this is the only region during the Next Renaissance that is corporate-controlled, with many powerful corporations and trade guilds virtually strip off whole planet's or system's resources, until all major intergalactic superstates had to joint force to settle the matter and took control of the whole systems. *Most planets here, due to the far distant range with the inner, are obscured, rugged and primitives frontier worlds. Yet the region continue to play its important roles as mega producers of raw material, energy and ores. Wild Space *Dubbed the Wild Wild West in space, this region has been witnessing large, feverish Gold-Rush-styled immigrations from major intergalactic powers through out century, thus result in a very similar to a Wild Wild West mystified in movies, comic and novels. *To this day, this region is the frontier of universal known society with the Unknown Region, differing from it as Wild Space is partly explored and settled, though not extensively, while the Unknown remain unknown. Governments and politics :: The detailed list of intergalactic superstates could be found here Before long, vast number of planetary governments ruled over the space, with the rose of 28 major galactic powers from Milky Way galaxy to be leading nations. By the time of 33rd century, there are a total 289 superstates, divided into 4 factions, stand above countless of sovereignty powers. In no particular order: Asian Pacific faction :: Main topic could be founded here: Asian Pacific World List of superstates: #Anatolia, Republic of #Aotearoa, Republic of #Arabia Federation #the Arab, Federal Republics of #Asia, United States of #Australia, Second Commonwealth of #Borneo, Sultanate of #Cantonese, United Republics #Central Asian Union #Champa Republic #China, Federal Republic of #China, United States of #Chinese Federation #Chinese Empire #Chukotka Republic #the East, Union Consortium of #East Asian Federation #East Asian States, Confederate #Equatorial Union #Equestrian Republic #Eurasian Confederate Union #Fujian, Republic of #Fusou Empire #Gran India Federation #Gran East Asian Confederacy #Gran Tartanistan, Republic of #the Great Khanate #Greater India, Republic of #Greater Indonesia Consortium #Greater Mongol Dominion #Greater Vietnam Republic #Indochina Commonwealth #Israeli Republic #Japan Star Empire #Khmer Republic #Korean Empire #Korean, United Republic #Liangguang Dominion #Maharlika, Republic of #Manchuria Empire #Malay Union #Maratha Confederacy #Mughal Empire #Nenetsia Commonwealth #New India Federation #Norway, Kingdom of #Oceania, Federal States of #Oceanic Federation #Ostoman, Republic of #Pacific Commonwealth #the Pearl River, Kingdom of #Persia Federation #the Rising Sun, Confederacy of #Siam, Kingdom of #Siberian Democratic Republic #Singapore, Republic of #Southeast Asian Coalition #South Eastern Nations, Confederation of #Sovereignty Asian Republics, Confederation of #Syrian Republic #Taiwan, Republic of #Taiping Federation #Tibet, Kingdom of #the Turkestan, Coalition of #Turkish Confederacy #Ural Federation #Union Arabic Emirates #Union Persian Federal Republics #Union of Social Democratic Republics #Vietnam, United Republics of #Vietnam, Empire of #Vietnam, Federal States of #West Indonesia, Republic of #Yakutia Republic #the Yangtze, Federal Provinces of European faction :: Main topic could be founded here: European World List of superstates: #Albion, United Kingdoms of #Batland, Kingdom of #Bavaria, Kingdom of #Baltic Confederation #Belgica, Kingdom of #Benelux Commonwealth #Brandenburg, Republic of #Britannia, Commonwealth of #Burgundy, Grand Duchy of #Byzantine Republic #Carpathia, Federal Republic of #Caspian Emirate #Catalonia, Republic of #Caucasus Republic #Dacia Confederacy #Denmark, Kingdom of #Don Republic #Dutch Republic #Eastern Coalition #Europe, United Kingdoms of #Europe, United States of #Europe, Federal Republic of #European Commonwealth #European Federal Union #European Federation #Finland, Republic of #Franco-Iberian Commonwealth #Frankish Second Empire #Free Nordic Republic #Gallia, Kingdom of #Galicia Union #German Confederation #Greater Austria, United States of #Greater European Republic #Greater French Republic #Greater Swiss Confederacy #Greater Hellenic Republic #Grecia Dominion #Helvetia Republic #Hispania Union #Hungary, Kingdom of #Iberian Empire #Inteplanetary European Federation #Italian Empire #Karlslands, Empire of #Lombardi, Duchy of #Lusitania, Federal Republic of #Macedonia Republic #Mediterranean Commonwealth #Moesia Republic #Muscovia, Grand Duchy of #the Netherlands, The United Kingdoms of #Neatherlands, United Provinces of #New Austro-Hungary, Republic of #New Bohemia Commonwealth #New Macedon, Republic of #Nordic Federation #Norway, Kingdom of #Occitania, United Provinces of #Orussia, Empire of #Ostmark Dominion #Poland, Commonwealth of #Portuguese Empire #Prussia, Kingdom of #Rhineland, Republic of #Romagna, Grand Duchy of #Roman Republic #Russia, Republic of #Sarmatia Commonwealth #Saxony, Grand Duchy of #Scandinavian Confederation #Spanish Empire #Soumus, Republic of #Union of Sovereign Federal Republics #Venezia, Duchy of American faction :: Main topic could be found here: American World List of superstates: #Amazonia, Federal Republic of #the Americas, Federation of #American Confederation #Argentine Empire #Azteca Dominion #Brazillian Empire #Canadian Republic #Caribbean Union #Cascadia Republic #Central America, United Republics of #Charrua Republic #Chile, Republic of #Fernandia, Federal Republic of #Geraldolia, Democratic Republic of #Grand-Bolivar Republic #Gran Columbian Consortium #Guarani Republic #Latin Socialist Federation #Los Ocho Rios, Commonwealth of #Mapuche Republic #Mayan Second Empire #Mexican, United States #Meridian, United States #New Californian Republic #New England Commonwealth #North America, United States of #Paraguay, Republic of #Pacific Federation #Patagonian Republic #Peru, Republic of #Quebec, Republic of #Rio de Janeiro, State of #Santa Cruz, Federative Republic of #São Paulo Republic #South American Federation #Southern Federal Latino States, Union of #Sul Republic #Uruguay, Republic of #Venezuela, Confederation of African faction Economy :: For more information: Universal economy *The intergalactic economy is extremely diverse and complex. However, on the inter-systems scale, the major superstates had been developed & maintained many common units and models, such as currency (Universal credit) or freedom of movement..... Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance)